A heart of Love
by beanalu82
Summary: This is the part that adds a huge twist to the last part I had to upload it as a new story but this has all of it up to the newest part Desiree' isn't the only one with a huge secret who could it be
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1

Desiree' August

Dear Diary,

My mom is making me change schools again. Someone knows. I don't know how he or she found out. My secret is out someone told. Probably that muggle sister of mine. I can't stand Samantha, we aren't close anymore since she found out I'm a witch, five years ago. It tears my heart to know she doesn't care about me we were so close.

Later,

Desiree'

Dear Diary,

The new school is called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School is too start soon. I hope no one finds out about you know, my secret only my family is supposed to know. I can't wait to get a way from Samantha again.

Later,

Desiree'

"Desiree' you ready? Hurry with that trunk. How is Prances doing? Does that owl have food?" 

"Mom, everything is fine. Prances is fed. The trunk is loaded on the train. I'll be fine. Tell Samantha I say goodbye."

"Oh, I will. It is just that I worry about you. Remember that your dad is there if you need him."

"Yes Mom"

As she boarded the train at platform nine and three quarters she wondered what next.

On the train she bumped in too twelve people and stepped on some ones old candy. She couldn't find a place too sit. She entered the next cabin and noticed an empty seat next to a beautiful girl.

"Err... can I sit here please? If I'm intruding please say so."

"No, Your not intruding, sure you can sit here. My name is Hermione Granger, and these idiots are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Thank You, So much you don't know what this means to me, it is so kind of you. I didn't have any where to sit. Oh, I'm sorry if I am talking too much I'll stop if you want me too?"

"I didn't catch your name, what is it?" Hermione asked

"Oh sorry, My name's Desiree' August. My friend's can call me Desi. What is Hogwarts like?"

"Hogwarts is the best school. Some weekends we get to go to Hogsmede, a little town of only witches and wizards. We have great teachers, well most of them. You don't wanna cross Professor Snape. No one really likes him, well except maybe Neville Longbottom. I don't see why though he treats him like he's nothing." 

"Professor Sn... Oh never mind." Said Desi

"I hope you are in Gryffinder with us!" Said Hermione excitedly.

(At the sorting ceremony) 

"We would like to sort first our newest student to Hogwarts, Desiree' August. 

Would you please step up here?" Asked Dumbledore

Desiree' moved carefully to the front making sure she doesn't bump any one like on the train ride. 

"Hello Desiree', I here your dad is a Professor here."

"Umm, Yeah" 

"Now will you sit up here while the hat reads your strengths and abilities?"

She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"HMMM, this is a toughie, You are brave, but yet you are kind and caring then you hold many strong secrets that are mysterious to others these make you courageous. I have to say Slytherin.... No Gryffinder, Yeah definitely Gryffinder." 

"Okay go join your table. Okay first years come up when I call your names Longbottom, Julia...Zendall, Christie Okay everyone go to the feast."

"Ron, do you like her too?" Asked Harry

"Noooo way!" Said Ron 

"Because I think Draco has the eyes for her. Look at him over there he is constantly staring at her. GRRRROOOOSSSE."

In unison they said "Malfoy likes someone!" They both started laughing when Desi and Hermione came up. 

"What's up with you two?" Asked Desi

"Malfoy has the eyes for you!" Said Harry still laughing his head off.

Hermione started laughing when she saw the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Who's Malfoy?" Asked Desi

"Draco Malfoy is the head jerk of the Slytherin house. He is one of the toughest guys in school. But when he looks at you he is just a big softy." Said Ron sounding quite amused. 

"The only other person he's liked was Hermione!" Said Harry also amused by the look on Malfoy's face.

"To get off the subject who is your dad?" Asked Ron

"It is kind of personal." Said Desi

Chapter 2

The Secret

Dear Diary,

How Could I tell them who my dad is they wouldn't like me if I did anyway. I saw him today. He gave me this angry look.

I think it was because I didn't get into Slytherin, like he wanted me to. It made me kinda happy I didn't, I like Harry a lot and I think Hermione and I will become great friends, like me and Alyssa were. I miss Alyssa. She had to blame me for it. But I had to do that to her it was the only way to keep it secret. It was her fault it happened if she didn't have such a big mouth, I wouldn't have had to do it. 

I am just so confused.

Later

Desi

"Hermione, wake up I need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you my darkest most personal secret"

"I Had this friend her name was Alyssa, see I did something I regret doing, I accidentally used a spell to powerful it k..."

"Baaaaaannnngggg!" All of a sudden a book fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor the book read "TOP SECRET" on the cover. Hermione Quickly picked up the book and left the room as fast as she could. Desi felt as if someone had hit her, she felt bad she had almost told someone her secret. She had felt as if she was ready to tell the only person she trusted, but if she could trust her than what was Hermione hiding from her?

The next morning Desi got a howler from her mom. She regretfully opened the box. A voice she knew so well started yelling at her, "YOU LEFT THAT POOR OWL'S FOOD AT HOME, AND NOT TO MENTION YOUR SPELL BOOK, YOUR LITTLE SISTER GOT A HOLD OF IT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID, SHE CHANGED THE CAT INTO A SLICE OF CHEESE. HERE IS THE SLICE, CHANGE IT BACK NOW! OR ELSE!"

Hermione started laughing, "You have a smart sister, she said, Do you know how to change it back cause if you don't just take it into Transfigurations, she'll help yah." 

"Thanks for the idea" Said Desi, in tears because she realized what she had almost done the night before.

In transfigurations class they were learning how to change snails into food. Neville, whom sits next to Desiree', noticed a slice of cheese sitting in front of him. He must of thought it was for him because he ate it. Desi turned as he was still chewing and asked "What you eating?"

To her surprise he said "Oh, just a piece of cheese someone so kindly gave...."

"CHEESE! THAT WASN'T CHEESE, THAT WAS MY CAT!" Yelled a furious Desi.

"What is Wrong?" Asked Professor Mcgonnel

"Neville ate my cat, well a piece of cheese that my sister changed my cat into." Said Desi half laughing now

The next day Neville received two howlers one from his mom and the other from Desiree's. At dinner there was an announcement that there would be some changes in the school. When they get back from break there will be a new headmaster, Dumbledore will be retiring, and that one of the Professors will be taking his place.

All the students, including Malfoy and his gang, were saying things about it. The other announcement was for the fifth years and up, there will be a Christmas dance that will be held at Hogsmede in the new dance hall that was built there over summer break. 

The Dance

Chapter 3

"A dance?" Asked Desiree' 

"Yeah, said Hermione, Who you going to ask?"

"I want to ask Neville to go with me." Said Desi

"Neville? Exclaimed Hermione, GRRRROOOOSSSE!"

"Just kidding, maybe Harry would like to go with me." 

"Maybe, want me to ask him for yah?"

"Sure"

"Well, I have him in Magical Creatures Next, I'll ask then." 

"Who you going with?"

"Ron, he already asked me, the first person who asks yah, you have to go with; it's the rules of the dance. I don't mind going with Ron."

"Well see you later" 

Hermione ran into Harry on the way into class.

"Hey, Harry." 

"Hi, Hermione"

Harry, Desi wanted me to ask if you would like to go to the Dance with her. So what do you think?"

"Well, I promised that I would take Cho this time."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, But I'm going to at lunch"

"Well that isn't fair to Desi, she asked first."

"I know, but, you got to tell her I am going with Cho, I promised Cho I would go with her this time."

"It's more like she promised you! That is low of you Harry!"

At Lunch Desi and Hermione were no where to be found. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table when Malfoy approached him.

"Where is Desiree'? What did you do to her? Last time I saw her, that poor girl was balling her eyes out. That is low of you Harry. It's all over Hogwarts what you said."

Before Harry could get a word out Malfoy had walked away. As soon as he left Cho walked up to him.

"Harry do you still think your going with me after what you said to Desi. That poor girl I have to find her she probably got a bad idea of me now. Harry I never want to speak to you again until you apologize to her."

Meanwhile Malfoy found Hermione and Desiree' in the Library. As he approached they both looked up at him as he started to speak. "Umm. Desi would you like to go to the dance with me? I mean if you want to?"

"Sure, I'll go with you Malfoy; it was sweet of you to ask me." Said Desi sweetly

As Malfoy walked away he ran into a trashcan and bumped someone. To Hermione's surprise he apologized for doing it.

Maybe he is changing because of this, Hermione thought.

"I have to find Harry I have something to tell him."

Desiree' found Harry alone sitting outside on a bench. "Harry, there you are."

"Oh, hi Desi, I'm sorry about what I did I'll go with you to the dance if you still wanna?"

No, I don't wanna go with you anymore thank you so much for turning me down. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet Malfoy, he is the sweetest. I'm going with him. I now how much you like Cho you can go with her you two are perfect for each other."

"You like Malfoy?"

"Yeah, thanks to you"

Desi left and Harry sat there wondering what has he done!

At the night of the dance Harry, Ron, and Malfoy waited for Cho, Hermione, and Desi. First Hermione came out wearing a silver and red felt top with a long silver felt skirt. Then Cho came out looking quite stunning in her red velvet Dress. Then Desi came 

Out in a beautiful Red and Black sequins Dress. As they left for Hogsmede each couple went off on there own. Desi and Malfoy were talking together about how much they were gonna miss each other when a strange voice started repeating her name. She thought that the voice sounded familiar but wasn't sure why. 

"Hey, what's wrong Desi? Your making me worried, tell me what's happening to you?"

"Don't you here the voice?"

"No, I don't here anything, It'll be ok I promise."

As they kept walking the voices got louder. They were getting unbearable. All of a sudden she collapsed. 

"Desi, are you all right! RON, HARRY, HERMIONE, ANYONE HELP. DESI COLLAPSED HELP."

His screams for help wee heard through out the hallways. Ron and Harry came running trailing behind were Hermione and Cho.

"What happened to her?" Exclaimed Harry, get a teacher any teacher quick!"

"I'll get Snape his office is down the Hall!" Said a worried Hermione

"Professor Snape, Come quick Desiree' Collapsed in the hall!"

"DESI, MY BABY GIRL NO! Where is she?"

"She's down the hall with Malfoy!"

Snape picked up his daughter and rushed her to the hospital wing where Miss. Pomfrey asked everyone else to leave.

"Professor Snape, Harry asked, will she be okay?"

"Yeah thanks to you Harry, If you hadn't stopped the bleeding, and sent someone for help, said Snape in tears now, she might have died. I don't now what I would do if I lost my only daughter. Thank you Harry, I'll never forget this."

Snape gave Harry a hug to thank him. 

A/N 

I know everyone knew it would have been Snape But this isn't the end of the twists. Stay tuned to find out what'll happen in the next chapter I am currently writing.

Named

Chapter # 4

What Happened?

"How you feeling Desi" asked her Dad

"Fine, dad, the voice. I heard her voice then I saw her die all over again. It was awful. I couldn't help it." Said Desi's weak voice.

"Madam Pomfrey come Quick she is getting worse!"

"Professor will you please leave. I don't want to use more magic on her. If she is to live then it will be on her own will power. I'm sorry Serveus It is all I can do now. Please send in Harry, and Malfoy"

"Yes I will ."

Snape left the room and hugged Harry.

" I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, things will be different. I promise." Said a tearful Snape

Harry and Malfoy went in to see Desi.

"Oh, Desi what have I done?"

"Nothing, Malfoy, I'm fine."

"Desi, your okay?"

"Your dad thought you were dieing"

"I know, I made him think that. He had to apologize to you Harry. If he thought that I was really sick maybe he would be nice to you."

"Why did he have to apologize to me?"

"Cause, I thought that if you found out he was my father than you wouldn't like me anymore."

"We'll always like you!"

"Come on Desi, Ready for a Dance you'll never forget?"

"Yeah!"

The couples all went to the dance and had a great time. But when they got back there was a note on Desi's bed.

It read:

Long time no see

Guess who

It's me 

When you close your eyes to sleep

And you're in there very deep,

When you awaken you'll find,

All of those who were kind,

In an unfixable bind

Alyssa,

"Oh my god, Hermione Look at this!"

Hermione read and examined the note. 

"Weird, who's Alyssa?"

I'll tell you now; Ally was my best friend when I went to school at The Witches Boarding school. As I said before she tried to tell the world that I am a Follower of the dark. My Dad Snape taught me all I know see he was a death eater whom followed Voldermort. He is a spy for Dumbledore. He keeps an eye on the other Death eaters. I killed my friend with a curse."

"An unforgivable curse?"

"No, I never would have done that. She was my buddy. It was a memory curse I used one too strong it killed her. Now she is out to hurt you guys. I hate what I did. I didn't want to kill her: yu believe me don't you?"

"You know you could be sent to Azkaban for that. I believe you; it's just that, I can't keep this as secret, come to the owlry with me tonight."

"Okay" said a confused Desiree'

That night when Desi climbed the long hallway to the owlry, she was thinking of a;; the things that they could have to say to her. "They don't like me; They hate me; My dad is a loser." 

As she reached the top of to the owlry she stopped. A loud crash was heard. 

Hermione and Hrry rushed to the door. " What happened? Are you okay?" The two asked both seeming very startled.

"eah I'm okay my shoe just dropped that's all." 

"We thought you were hurt, I am so glad that you are okay." Said Hermione

"Why did you bring me here?" 

"We thought you might want to know that Proffessor Snape isn't your father."

"How would you know you don't even know me!" She said sounding very hurt

"Snape kidnapped you! You are Harry's sister always have been, always will!"

"Liars, you two just can't bear it that my dad is Snape, because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"Desiree' we didn't say it because we don't like Snape, we said it because it is the truth!"

"Harry tell her it isn't true!"

"I'm sorry Desiree' but I can't tell her that, I the one who found this out."

"Desi please believe us; we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Desi stormed out of the room crying because of what they had said. "It had to of been all lies, they could'nt be telling the truth" She thought

THE WHOLE HONEST TRUTH

AS TOLD BY SERVEUS SNAPE

CHAPTER 5

I was sitting in my office when Desiree' came running in. She was just a wreck, all in tears. She asked me some of the hardest questions to answer. Are you my dad.

I told her that when she was younger just a baby not more then 3 mos. old I took her from my brother in law, James. I was a spy then for Dumbledore. I practiced the Dark, to try to "fit" in with the Death Eaters. I kept Dumbledore informed about what Voldermort's next move was. I found out that he was going to go after my sister's twins. I stole you and hid you. I couldn't take both of you because I wanted James to suffer! I saved you. 

You are not a Snape you are a Potter. I am a your well , step uncle. She looked at me like I was the worst person in the world. The look in her eyes was hurt and cold. She told me she hated me and never wanted to see me again and that she was going to run away and never return. 

For the rest of that afternoon I looked out the window, pictures of her happy childhood flashing through her mind. A laughing toddler looking at a baby bird flying through the air. Her first steps; her first words. Tears running down my cheeks wondering what I have done.

That night I went looking for Desi, but I couldn't find her she had ran away. I wnet looking outside. Calling her name repeatedly. I went up to the Slythereine tower to see if Malfoy had seen her, he wasn't there either. Harry, I have to ask, Harry. 

I went to the Gryffindor common room, and asked to see Harry. 

Harry was sitting alone in the corner. As he saw me approach he asked me why I did it. I told him I don't know. He was obviously shocked I didin't snap at him. 

The Wakening 

chapter 6 

No particular pov

"Desi has Run away." 

"No she hasn't why would she run away?"

"I told her the truth, I kidnapped her to save her, I couldn't take you though, because well I don't like you. I wanted you to die, I wanted James to suffer for what he did. I wanted Lily to be happy, Lily was my sister. I loved Lily."

"Why would you do such a thing? I thought that you were getting to like me better. I saved your daughter." 

"No, you saved your sister, any brother would. I saved Lily's joy, Desi. I pretended I was grateful for her sake, I love Desi."

"My mother loved both of us. Anyway what was you had against my father." Harry snapped. 

"Your Father, was a snitch! He made it so that I got kicked out of Hogwarts as a child. I had to attend an all boys magic academy." 

"Well' You deserved it!" yelled Harry

"She deserved better, but she married that scum. He got her killed!"

"He didn't get her killed, I did. She prtected me because she loved me and she still does she loves me and Desi!"

"Harry she protected you for Desi's sake. You two were close to each other. i8 didn't like it so I told Voldermort to kill you and let them live, James to suffer and Lily to learn she needs better. James can't protect her he never could."

"You are all Lies, that is all you say. Lies, lies, lies that is all we ever here. I am going to go to Dumbledore let him listen to what you said. 

"Dumbledore can't help you anymore, he retired!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Heart of Love 

By: Beanalu82 

Desiree' August

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

My mom is making me change schools again. Someone knows. I don't know how he or she found out. My secret is out someone told. It was probably that muggle sister of mine. I can't stand Samantha, we aren't close anymore since she found out I'm a witch, five years ago. It tears my heart to know she doesn't care about me we were so close.

Later,

Desiree'

Dear Diary,

The new school is called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School is too start soon. I hope no one finds out about you know, my secret only that my family is supposed to know. I can't wait to get a way from Samantha again.

Later,

Desiree'

"Desiree' you ready? Hurry with that trunk. How is Prance doing? Does he have food?"

"Mom, everything is fine. Prance is fed. The trunk is loaded on the train. I'll be fine. Tell Samantha I say goodbye."

"Oh, I will. It is just that I worry about you. Remember that your dad is there if you need him."

"Yes Mom." As she boarded the train at platform nine and three quarters she wondered what would happen next. On the train she bumped in too twelve people and stepped on some ones old candy. She couldn't find a place too sit. She entered the next cabin and noticed an empty seat next to a beautiful girl.

"Err... can I sit here please? If I'm intruding please say so."

"No, Your not intruding, sure you can sit here. My name is Hermione Granger, and these idiots are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Thank You, So much you don't know what this means to me, it is so kind of you. I didn't have any where to sit. Oh, I'm sorry if I am talking too much I'll stop if you want me too?"

"I didn't catch your name, what is it?" Hermione asked

"Oh sorry, My name's Desiree' August. My friend's can call me Desi. What is Hogwarts like?"

"Hogwarts is the best school. Some weekends we get to go to Hogsmede, a little town of only witches and wizards. We have great teachers, well most of them. You don't wanna cross Professor Snape. No one really likes him, well except maybe Neville Longbottom. I don't see why though he treats him like he's nothing." 

"Professor Sn... Oh never mind." Said Desi

"I hope you are in Gryffinder with us!" Said Hermione excitedly.

(At the sorting ceremony) 

"We would like to sort first our newest student to Hogwarts, Desiree' August. Would you please step up here?" Asked Dumbledore

Desiree' moved carefully to the front making sure she doesn't bump any one like on the train ride. 

"Hello Desiree', I here your dad is a Professor here."

"Umm, Yeah." 

"Now will you sit up here while the hat reads your strengths and abilities?"

She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"HMMM, this is a toughie, You are brave, but yet you are kind and caring then you hold many strong secrets that are mysterious to others and these make you courageous. I have to say Slytherin.... No Gryffinder, Yeah you are definitely a Gryffinder." 

"Okay, go join your table. Okay first years come up when I call your names Longbottom, Julia...Zendall, Christie Okay everyone go to the feast."

"Ron, do you like her too?" Asked Harry

"Noooo way!" Said Ron 

"Because I think Draco has the eyes for her. Look at him over there he is constantly staring at her. GRRRROOOOSSSE."

In unison they said "Malfoy likes someone!" They both started laughing when Desi and Hermione came up. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Asked Desi

"Malfoy has the eyes for you!" Said Harry still laughing his head off.

Hermione also started laughing when she saw the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Who's Malfoy?" Asked Desi

"Draco Malfoy is the head jerk of the Slytherin house. He is one of the toughest guys in school. But, when he looks at you; he is just a big softy." Said Ron sounding quite amused. 

"The only other person he's liked was Hermione!" Said Harry also amused by the look on Malfoy's face.

"To get off the subject who is your dad?" Asked Ron

"It is kind of personal." Said Desi

Chapter 2

The Secret

Dear Diary,

How Could I tell them who my dad is they wouldn't like me if I did anyway. I saw him today. He gave me this angry look. I think it was because I didn't get into Slytherin, like he wanted me to. It made me kinda happy I didn't, I like Harry a lot and I think Hermione and I will become great friends, like Alyssa and me were. I miss Alyssa. She had to blame me for it. But I had to do that to her it was the only way to keep it secret. It was her fault it happened if she didn't have such a big mouth, I wouldn't have had to do it. 

I am just so confused.

Later

Desi

"Hermione, will you talk to me? I want someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you my darkest most personal secret."

"I had this friend, and her name was Alyssa. See I did something I regret doing; I accidentally used a spell to powerful it k..."

"Baaaaaannnngggg!" All of a sudden a book fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor. The book read "TOP SECRET" on the cover. Hermione quickly picked up the book and left the room as fast as she could. Desi felt as if someone had hit her, she felt bad she had almost told someone her secret. She had felt as if she was ready to tell the only person she trusted, but if she could trust her than what was Hermione hiding from her?

The next morning Desi got a howler from her mom. She regretfully opened the box. A voice she knew so well started yelling at her, "YOU LEFT THAT POOR OWL'S FOOD AT HOME, AND NOT TO MENTION YOUR SPELL BOOK, YOUR LITTLE SISTER GOT A HOLD OF IT, AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID, SHE CHANGED THE CAT INTO A SLICE OF CHEESE. HERE IS THE SLICE, CHANGE IT BACK NOW! OR ELSE!"

Hermione started laughing, "You have a smart sister, she said, Do you know how to change it back cause if you don't just take it into Transfigurations, she'll help yah." 

"Thanks for the idea" Said Desi, in tears because she realized what she had almost done the night before.

In transfigurations class they were learning how to change snails into food. Neville, whom sits next to Desiree', noticed a slice of cheese sitting in front of him. He must of thought it was for him because he ate it. Desi turned as he was still chewing and asked "what you eating?"

To her surprise he said "Oh, just a piece of cheese someone so kindly gave...."

"CHEESE! THAT WASN'T CHEESE, THAT WAS MY CAT!" Yelled a furious Desi.

"What is Wrong?" Asked Professor Mcgonnel

"Neville ate my cat, well a piece of cheese that my sister changed my cat into." Said Desi half laughing now

The next day Neville received two howlers one from his mom and the other from Desiree's. At dinner there was an announcement that there would be some changes in the school. When they get back from break there will be a new headmaster, Dumbledore will be retiring, and that one of the Professors will be taking his place.

All the students, including Malfoy and his gang, were saying things about it. The other announcement was for the fifth years and up, there will be a Christmas dance that will be held at Hogsmede in the new dance hall that was built there over summer break. 

The Dance

Chapter 3

"A dance?" Asked Desiree' 

"Yeah, said Hermione, Who you going to ask?"

"I want to ask Neville to go with me." Said Desi

"Neville? Exclaimed Hermione, GRRRROOOOSSSE!"

"Just kidding, maybe Harry would like to go with me." 

"Maybe, want me to ask him for yah?"

"Sure"

"Well, I have him in Magical Creatures Next, I'll ask then." 

"Who you going with?"

"Ron, he already asked me, the first person that asks yah, you have to go with; it's the rules of the dance. I don't mind going with Ron."

"Well see you later" 

Hermione ran into Harry on the way into class.

"Hey, Harry." 

"Hi, Hermione"

Harry, Desi wanted me to ask if you would like to go to the Dance with her. So what do you think?"

"Well, I promised that I would take Cho this time."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, But I'm going to at lunch"

"Well that isn't fair to Desi, she asked first."

"I know, but, you got to tell her I am going with Cho, I promised Cho I would go with her this time."

"It's more like she promised you! That is low of you Harry!"

At Lunch Desi and Hermione were no where to be found. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table when Malfoy approached him.

"Where is Desiree'? What did you do to her? Last time I saw her, that poor girl was balling her eyes out. That is low of you Harry. It's all over Hogwarts what you said."

Before Harry could get a word out Malfoy had walked away. As soon as he left Cho walked up to him.

"Harry do you still think your going with me after what you said to Desi. That poor girl I have to find her she probably got a bad idea of me now. Harry I never want to speak to you again, until you apologize to her."

Meanwhile Malfoy found Hermione and Desiree' in the Library. As he approached they both looked up at him as he started to speak. "Umm. Desi would you like to go to the dance with me? I mean if you want to?"

"Sure, I'll go with you Malfoy; it was sweet of you to ask me." Said Desi sweetly

As Malfoy walked away he ran into a trashcan and bumped someone. To Hermione's surprise he apologized for doing it.

Maybe he is changing because of this, Hermione thought.

"I have to find Harry I have something to tell him."

Desiree' found Harry alone sitting outside on a bench. "Harry, there you are."

"Oh, hi Desi, I'm sorry about what I did I'll go with you to the dance if you still wanna?"

No, I don't wanna go with you anymore thank you so much for turning me down. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet Malfoy he is the sweetest. I'm going with him. I now how much you like Cho you can go with her you two are perfect for each other."

"You like Malfoy?"

"Yeah, thanks to you"

Desi left and Harry sat there wondering what has he done!

At the night of the dance Harry, Ron, and Malfoy waited for Cho, Hermione, and Desi. First Hermione came out wearing a silver and red felt top with a long silver felt skirt. Then Cho came out looking quite stunning in her red velvet Dress. Then Desi came 

Out in a beautiful Red and Black sequins Dress. As they left for Hogsmede each couple went off on there own. Desi and Malfoy were talking together about how much they were gonna miss each other when a strange voice started repeating her name. She thought that the voice sounded familiar but wasn't sure why. 

"Hey, what's wrong Desi? Your making me worried, tell me what's happening to you?"

"Don't you here the voice?"

"No, I don't here anything, It'll be ok I promise."

As they kept walking the voices got louder. They were getting unbearable. All of a sudden she collapsed. 

"Desi, are you all right! RON, HARRY, HERMIONE, ANYONE HELP. DESI COLLAPSED HELP."

His screams for help wee heard through out the hallways. Ron and Harry came running trailing behind were Hermione and Cho.

"What happened to her?" Exclaimed Harry, get a teacher any teacher quick!"

"I'll get Snape his office is down the Hall!" Said a worried Hermione

"Professor Snape, Come quick Desiree' Collapsed in the hall!"

"DESI, MY BABY GIRL NO! Where is she?"

"She's down the hall with Malfoy!"

Snape picked up his daughter and rushed her to the hospital wing where Miss. Pomfrey asked everyone else to leave.

"Professor Snape, Harry asked, will she be okay?"

"Yeah thanks to you Harry, If you hadn't stopped the bleeding, and sent someone for help, said Snape in tears now she might have died. I don't now what I would do if I lost my only daughter. Thank you Harry, I'll never forget this."

Snape gave Harry a hug to thank him. 

Chapter # 4

What Happened?

"How you feeling Desi" asked her Dad

"Fine, dad, the voice. I heard her voice then I saw her die all over again. It was awful. I couldn't help it." Said Desi's weak voice.

"Madam Pomfrey come Quick she is getting worse!"

"Professor will you please leave. I don't want to use more magic on her. If she is to live then it will be on her own will power. I'm sorry Serveus It is all I can do now. Please send in Harry, and Malfoy"

"Yes, I will."

Snape left the room and hugged Harry.

" I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I promise things will be different. I promise." Said a tearful Snape

Harry and Malfoy went in to see Desi.

"Oh, Desi what have I done?"

"Nothing, Malfoy, I'm fine."

"Desi, your okay?"

"Your dad thought you were dieing"

"I know. I made him think that. He had to apologize to you Harry. If he thought that I was really sick maybe he would be nice to you."

"Why did he have to apologize to me?"

"Cause, I thought that if you found out he was my father than you wouldn't like me anymore."

"We'll always like you!"

"Come on Desi, Ready for a Dance you'll never forget?"

"Yeah!"

The couples all went to the dance and had a great time. But when they got back there was a note on Desi's bed.

It read:

Long time no see

Guess who

It's me 

When you close your eyes to sleep

And you're in there very deep,

When you awaken you'll find,

All of those who were kind,

In an unfixable bind

Alyssa,

"Oh my god, Hermione Look at this!"

Hermione read and examined the note. 

"Weird, who's Alyssa?"

I'll tell you now; Ally was my best friend when I went to school at The Witches Boarding school. As I said before she tried to tell the world that I am a Follower of the dark. My Dad, Snape, taught me all I know. See he was a death eater whom followed Voldermort. He is a spy for Dumbledore. He keeps an eye on the other Death eaters. I killed my friend with a curse."

"An unforgivable curse?"

"No, I never would have done that. She was my buddy. It was a memory curse I used one too strong it killed her. Now she is out to hurt you guys. I hate what I did. I didn't want to kill her: you believe me don't you?"

"You know you could be sent to Azkaban for that. I believe you; it's just that, I can't keep this as secret, come to the owlry with me tonight."

"Okay" said a confused Desiree'

That night when Desi climbed the long hallway to the owlry, she was thinking of all the things that they could have to say to her. "They don't like me; they hate me; my dad is a loser." 

As she reached the top of to the owlry she stopped. A loud crash was heard. 

Hermione and Harry rushed to the door. " What happened? Are you okay?" The two asked both seeming very startled.

"Yeah, I'm okay my shoe just dropped that's all." 

"We thought you were hurt, I am so glad that you are okay." Said Hermione

"Why did you bring me here?" 

"We thought you might want to know that Professor Snape isn't your father."

"How would you know you don't even know me!" She said sounding very hurt

"Snape kidnapped you! You are Harry's sister always have been, always will!"

"Liars, you two just can't bear it that my dad is Snape, because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"Desiree' we didn't say it because we don't like Snape, we said it because it is the truth!"

"Harry; tell her it isn't true!"

"I'm sorry Desiree' but I can't tell her that, I the one who found this out."

"Desi please believe us; we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Desi stormed out of the room crying because of what they had said. "It had to have been all lies, they couldn't be telling the truth" She thought

THE WHOLE HONEST TRUTH

AS TOLD BY SERVEUS SNAPE

CHAPTER 5

I was sitting in my office when Desiree' came running in. She was just a wreck, all in tears. She asked me some of the hardest questions to answer. Are you my dad?

I told her that when she was younger just a baby not more then 3 mos. old I took her from my brother in law, James. I was a spy then for Dumbledore. I practiced the Dark, to try to "fit" in with the Death Eaters. I kept Dumbledore informed about what Voldermort's next move was. I found out that he was going to go after my sister's twins. I stole you and hid you. I couldn't take both of you because I wanted James to suffer! I saved you. 

You are not a Snape you are a Potter. I am a your well, step uncle. She looked at me like I was the worst person in the world. The look in her eyes was hurt and cold. She told me she hated me and never wanted to see me again and that she was going to run away and never return. 

For the rest of that afternoon I looked out the window, pictures of her happy childhood flashing through her mind. A laughing toddler looking at a baby bird flying through the air. Her first steps, and her first words. Tears running down my cheeks wondering what I have done.

That night I went looking for Desi, but I couldn't find her she had ran away. I went looking outside. Calling her name repeatedly. I went up to the Slytherin tower to see if Malfoy had seen her, he wasn't there either. Harry, I have to ask, Harry. 

I went to the Gryffinder common room, and asked to see Harry. 

Harry was sitting alone in the corner. As he saw me approach he asked me why I did it. I told him I don't know. He was obviously shocked I didn't snap at him. 

The Wakening 

Chapter 6 

No particular pov

"Desi has Run away." 

"No she hasn't why would she run away?"

"I told her the truth, I kidnapped her to save her, and I couldn't take you though, because well I don't like you. I wanted you to die; I wanted James to suffer for what he did. I wanted Lily to be happy, Lily was my sister. I loved Lily."

"Why would you do such a thing? I thought that you were getting to like me better. I saved your daughter." 

"No, you saved your sister, any brother would. I saved Lily's joy, Desi. I pretended I was grateful for her sake, I love Desi."

"My mother loved both of us. Anyway what was you had against my father." Harry snapped. 

"Your Father, was a snitch! He made it so that I got kicked out of Hogwarts as a child. I had to attend an all boys magic academy." 

"Well' You deserved it!" Yelled Harry

"She deserved better, but she married that scum. He got her killed!"

"He didn't get her killed, I did. She protected me because she loved me and she still does she loves Desi and me!"

"Harry she protected you for Desi's sake. You two were close to each other. I didn't like it so I told Voldermort to kill you and let them live, James to suffer and Lily to learn she needs better. James can't protect her he never could."

"You are all Lies, which are all you say. Lies, lies, lies that is all we ever here. I am going to go to Dumbledore let him listen to what you said. 

"Dumbledore can't help you anymore he retired!"

"I am sure someone will listen to me. How about Hagrid, I am sure he would believe me."

"No one in his or her right mind would believe him."

"Yes they would, Hagrid knows where Dumbledore is. Hagrid knows whom to tell." 

"Who's Hagrid gonna tell, that annoying fried of yours Ron, or that brainy brat Hermione?"

"Snape, I hope you get put into Azkaban, with all the other slime balls they deserve you!"

"Harry, I could kill you, but I will leave that for Voldermort."

ALYSSA

CHAPTER 7

She had to be around here somewhere, Alyssa thought. Where is she I have to warn her. I need to warn her.

"DESI, she called, WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"ALYSSA! IS THAT YOU?" Desi cried

"Yes, it is why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You left me, you hurt me, and you killed me."

"But your here in front of me living, breathing."

"Yes I know. I came to warn you, I had to."

"You telling me that you were obligated to find me?"

"Yes, I am. We aren't friends anymore. I am dead. You killed me. I can't be a friend with my own murderer can I?"

"I guess not. That would be a little strange."

"I came to take you away; your father is waiting"

"My father is dead."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes, James Potter is dead."

"James Potter? Who the heck told you James Potter was your father?"

"Harry, did and Snape."

"You believe those two? Your father is Voldermort."

Desi started running covering her head from the scratching pine needles above her. It was dark now; the trees' shadows looked like goblins reaching out to snatch her every tear. The full moon seemed even fuller then ever before. In the distance she heard the howl of a nearby wolf. Desi stopped near a creek and sat down on a huge oval shaped boulder. She said to herself, "How do I get into all this trouble," and she cried herself to sleep.

Suddenly, Desi awoke to the sound of footsteps lurking behind her. She didn't dare to look behind her, or move. She already knew who it was her head began hurting, and her world spinning. Black, gloved hands moved towards her and they reached out and seized her neck.

"Finally, I found you," He said.

Desi began to shake with fear she started screaming and flailing loudly. 

It is your turn to pay. I all ready have suffered. You killed my daughter. Poor Alyssa didn't deserve it. But now she is back and ready to seek revenge. I killed your father, mother, and now I will kill you and your brother."

Desi screamed, "No, I DIDN'T KILL HER, SHE KILLED HERSELF. SHE HAD TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT ME. IT ISN'T MY FAULT SHE TOLD MRS. LEAF THAT I WAS A FOLLOWER. IF SHE DIDN'T SHE WOULD BE ALIVE TODAY. WOULDN'T SHE?"

"You were a follower, a believer in me and my ways?" Asked Voldermort calmly.

"Yes, my dad taught me all I know. I studied the dark, but I don't anymore. People thought I was evil because I can speak parslemouth. Why is that such a crime?"

Voldermort listened patiently as if he was interested in what she had to say. He answered her promptly and crisply. "No, it isn't a crime, but rather a punishment for being related to Potter. The language of parsletounge is a dark language." 

Voldermort grabbed her and started taking her to the edge of the cliff where she had recently looked down. A shiver of fear and anticipation went wildly down her spine. She didn't know what she anticipated, but figured she would soon find out. She started chanting spells and prayers repeatedly. She tried plenty of spells, but the dark she learned was not highly advance. Her powers were nearly dead compared to his. 

"This is your death stop." 

His hand grasped the back of her robe and dangled her over the edge of the cliff as if to tease the mist below. "Stop, don't do it Dad please don't."

"What?"

"Don't do it!"


End file.
